Lies
by x-LittleMissAlice-x
Summary: His entire life had been a lie. He wanted to cling onto something real, and he would do just that, even if it meant creating the truth with his own hands. End of series spoilers. Inspired by Tiz and Thor's last conversation. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **I stumbled across _The Planet of the Beast King _on TV the other day and completely fell in love with it. I am disappointed with the lack of stories written for this amazing series, so I figured I might as well contribute. I hope others will watch this series and contribute as well; it truly deserves it. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jyu-oh-Sei.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for the end of the series. You have been warned.

**Summary:** His entire life had been a lie. He wanted to cling onto something real, and he would do just that, even if it meant creating the truth with his own hands. End of series spoilers. Inspired by Tiz and Thor's last conversation.

* * *

**Lies**

**Created by: x-LittleMissAlice-x**

**xXx**

"_We live in a world built on promises constructed by liars."_

_Sushan Sharma_

**xXx**

_Everything had been a lie._

The very weight of those words gripped his chest, squeezing tightly. That single truth rang in his ears, echoing repeatedly against the walls of his distressed mind.

Everything he had been fighting for was a lie. The relationships and connections he had made with other people had been a lie. The promise of Earth – the very subject of his hope, his anticipation of the future – had been a lie. Even his very existence had been a lie.

He was not a human being. He and his brother, despite their nearly identical appearance, had no relation. His parents were nothing more than scientists, grooming him to be the leader of the human race; a job that had cost them their lives.

He was no angel or savior the scientists that created him wanted him to be. He didn't want to repopulate the species. He wished he had never been created in the first place. Maybe then his parents' fates wouldn't have been sealed with the sound of gunshots and the stench of blood. Maybe then Rai would be alive, in school to be a scientist, like he always wanted to be...

Maybe then everything he had come into contact with wouldn't have withered away, like the angel of death he was.

Those thoughts bounced around until he stopped in front of his assigned waiting room. With a deep inhale and a conscious straightening of his shoulders, the door slid open.

The woman sitting in a chair on the other side of the room snapped her head in his direction, chocolate brown eyes wide in alert, before her tense body visibly relaxed, making a light sigh in relief. "Thor, you're okay," he heard her murmur. After a moment longer staring at him her brows furrowed and she stood abruptly. "No, you're not okay," she stated and approached, gazing into his eyes with a troubled expression. "What did they say to you?"

"Tiz…" he whispered. He wouldn't force a smile for her. He would not _lie _to Tiz. The world was filled with enough lies.

"They told me I'm… a genetic specimen, a product created after hundreds of years of experimentation and research from former beast kings. Apparently I'm supposed to repopulate the universe with a more advanced human race, what ever that means." He ran his fingers through his silver hair, chuckling, though it sounded bitter, hopeless; so unlike him (But how could he know who or what he was if his life had been a lie from the beginning?).

He didn't want to be a tool, a means of repopulating the world. Humans be damned..

The warm arms that wrapped around him made his breath hitch.

"Thor, you're not an experiment. You're a human being, and I love you," she said, gazing into his eyes seriously. "I don't… I don't know what it's like to have all this pressure. I don't know what it's like to lose your parents and everyone else you've ever loved." Her gaze temporarily flickered at saying this, her thoughts probably lingered to Karin. "I may not know from experience but I wish I understood. I don't want you to have to go through all this alone. I want you to share the burden with me, Thor. I want you to be happy!" she cried, the shimmer of tears beginning to fill her brown eyes. "So please, don't feel like you have to carry all of this alone. I just want you to know I'll be by your side always, Thor. I would go to the ends of Chimera if it was for you."

"Tiz…" She flinched as he wrapped his own arms around her frame, before she held just as tightly, releasing a content sigh.

"Oh Thor, I love you so much," he heard her whisper.

A long silence lingered between them, filled with only their embrace before Thor finally spoke, "Tiz, let's start a family."

She pulled away and stared up at him, eyes wide. "A-are you serious? You want to start a family, with me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said firmly. He wanted to have children with Tiz not because he wanted to repopulate the human race. He didn't want children because Tiz vocally wanted to do so or because it was his supposed destiny. All he wanted was to cling to something real, even if it meant creating it with his own hands.

All he wanted… was to be happy.

"I promise to be the best wife ever, Thor!" Tiz proclaimed, excitement glittered in her eyes. "I promise to follow you and make you happy. Even after death claims me, I will be by your side."

She nuzzled into his neck as he shut his eyes, enjoying the moment of peace.

If only he had known his selfish wish would have been cursed by the Goddess, and happiness would have been ripped away from his grasp once more.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_As always, reviews are appreciated. _

_Have a lovely evening._

_xLMAx_


End file.
